How We Came to Be
by Twilight DeLucca
Summary: Sakura and Sai have a very confusing relationship. To the naked eye, they hated each other with a passion. To the trained eye however, they were the best of friends. Suddenly.....Sai and Sakura realize they love each other. How to tell the other?
1. Found

Chapter One: In Which Sakura Takes Comfort From Sai

**_I DON'T OWN NARUTO!! HE BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO. SADLY ENOUGH I ONLY OWN THE LINE OF FANFICTIONS I HAVE PUBLISHED ON THIS WONDERFUL WEBSITE._**

* * *

Haruno Sakura walked through her front door and frowned. "Mom? Dad?" She called. When she got no answer, Sakura walked further inside. "Anyone home?" She called. A wet sound made her look down. "Blood?" Sakura blinked. She followed the bloody river upstairs to her room. Sakura opened the door and her eyes widened. Her parents were all over the room. Her mother's gutted body lay on her bed while her mother's guts lay all over her floor. Her father's head stared at her from the dresser while his body lay beside her mother's. Sakura dropped her ninja gear on the floor in a puddle of blood and started screaming.

Her teammates Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi, and Sai found her 3 hours later and she was still screaming. "Sakura-chan?" Naruto waved his hand in front of her face. Sakura's screams had gone silent about two hours ago. "What's wrong with her Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto yelled. "Well…..she's blocking the way to her room for some reason." Kakashi replied. Sasuke rolled his eyes and gaped in shock as Sakura went to Sai and tugged his arms until they were around her body. Naruto gaped as well, both boys in shock. "But she _always_ fights with you!" He yelled. Sasuke went into the room since Sakura was no longer blocking the door while Sai silently obeyed Sakura's wishes and hugged her.

"Um Kakashi? I think you need to come see this...I think I found out what has Sakura so upset." Sasuke said in an oddly breathless voice. The copy nin and the Kyuubi Jinchuriki went into the room while Sai remained in the hallway with Sakura clinging to his torso. Both looked shocked and sickened at the carnage in the pink haired kunoichi's room.

Sai knew what happened since he had drawn a bug and placed it on her when she wasn't looking. He felt irritated when he first discovered this feeling but had long since accepted it. Now Sai silently loved her. Not that he would ever tell her. That would be a big no no.

'Besides, the Uchiha has her heart quite firmly still.' The black haired artist thought.

Sakura burrowed her face into his neck and valiently fought tears so that she wouldn't seem weak in the face of adversity but her eyes and emotions were defying her wishes.

Sai's eyes softened when he felt small drops of warm liquid slide down his shoulder to be absorbed in his shirt. He silently tightened his hold on her and rubbed soothing circles on her back. He felt that was all he could do for her since he had no idea she was very much as in love with him as he was with her.

Sakura silently cried for what felt like hours to both of them when it was only about ten minutes. The three other boys on Sakura's team came out of her room after they cleaned up the mess for her sanity and now they were deciding where she would stay. Of course Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi argued that she should stay with them.

"Sai." Sakura spoke hoarsely.

"What?" The three men asked her.

"I want to stay with Sai." Sakura repeated.

"What the hell do you want to stay with that asshole for?!" Naruto demanded.

"You wouldn't understand Naruto." Sakura replied. She silently packed her clothes and whatever else she needed and set it by the door. "If I can't stay with Sai, I'll go stay with Neji or Shikamaru." Sakura added.

"Even Inuzuka is better than this emotionless freak." Sasuke pointed out. Sakura turned blank green eyes to him and sneered slightly. "You have no right to criticize anyone Uchiha." She said angrily.

"Is that acceptable Sai?" Kakashi asked.

"If that's what Sakura wishes then it's fine with me." Sai replied.

Sakura nodded. "It is." She said.

"Very well then. I have no qualms about it." Sai replied.

Sakura headed out of her house and as soon as everyone was out, Sakura turned and did a few hand signs. The house shimmered as flames surrounded it. "Now no one can come in and defile my house while I'm gone." She said.

Sai was carrying Sakura's things for her so her hands would be free to do whatever needed to be done.

* * *

Chapter one is finished! ^_^ YAY!!!!


	2. Sleeping Arrangements

Chapter Two: Going Home with Sai

I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!!

* * *

Sai could appreciate the beauty of what Sakura was doing even if the others couldn't. He personally thought that the Uchiha would try to rape her if she stayed with him. Naruto wouldn't rape her but he would try to coddle her like she was weak. Kakashi would drive her insane from his habits. So Sakura really was better off staying with him. Or the Hyuuga, Nara, or even the Inuzuka but Sai was glad she chose him. Now he could focus on making her fall in love with him since she had clearly shown that she didn't hold romantic feelings for the Uchiha.

Once Sakura's house burned to the ground completely, they all went their separate ways for the night. Sakura looked at the ground for a moment before smiling up at Sai. "Thanks for letting me stay with you on such short notice. I appreciate that Sai." She said. "Don't worry about it Ugly. You're my friend and I don't entirely trust the Uchiha anyway." Sai replied. Sakura sweat dropped. "Sai……why don't you ever use mine and Naruto's names?" She asked tiredly. "I thought you and Dickless liked the nicknames I thought up for you." Sai said confusedly. "No Sai we don't. They're rude and obnoxious. No one in their right mind would like those nicknames." Sakura replied.

"But Yamanaka-san loves her nickname." Sai said once again confuse about what his teammate was talking about. Sakura leveled him with a sneer. "Of course Ino-pig likes her nickname Sai! She's conceited and vain and proud! Me calling her a pig is an insult while you calling her beautiful is feeding her ego!" She retorted. "Yamanaka-san doesn't seem like she has the egomaniacal personality you have given her." Sai pointed out. Sakura sweat dropped again. "Sai you apparently haven't spent much time in Ino-pig's company. And even if you have, she acts differently around men anyway." She snorted as the dark haired artist opened his apartment door and gestured she go first.

Sakura marched into Sai's apartment and flopped down on the couch. "I don't understand." Sai said. Sakura sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Ok Sai listen well. I don't have the patience to explain over and over again. Not tonight anyway." She said. Sai nodded and took a seat across from her in a chair. "Ino means pig in Japanese. I call her Ino-pig because I'm insulting her name and her through that name. You calling her beautiful feed her ego. If she's not around a man, she acts rude and obnoxious most of the time. TenTen, Temari, and I call her Pig to her face. Hinata is a little more reserved and calls her a pig behind her back. Even though she has developed a backbone, she still won't outright insult Ino to her face unless Ino pisses her off. Do you understand now?" Sakura asked.

"I think so....." Sai replied slowly after a moment. Sakura clapped. "Good. Now I'll sleep on the couch since this is your home and you can keep your bed." She said. Sai shook his head. "No Ug....I mean Sakura. You take the bed. You're a female guest and it would be rude of me not to give it to you instead." He replied. Sakura ground her teeth together but nodded. "Fine. Only because you made an effort to use my name." She replied begrudgingly. Sai gave her a real smile and Sakura felt something in her stomach flutter but furiously stomped it down. "Well then I'm going to bed so goodnight." She said. Sai nodded and made up the couch for sleeping.

"So....you don't like being called a hag or ugly right?" Sai asked from the couch just as Sakura was almost asleep. "No Sai. I don't. I also hate being disturbed while I'm sleeping." Sakura replied irrately. "Sorry." Sai said. It fell silent again and Sakura was almost asleep again when Sai spoke again. "Then why do you let Ino-san insult you?" He asked. Sakura bit back a growl and sighed. "Because when she does it, it's different." She replied shortly.

Silence fell on the apartment again and Sakura was once again almost asleep when Sai spoke again. "What does she insult you with?" He asked. "Sai?" Sakura asked sweetly. "Yes?" Sai asked too. "Shut the fuck up and let me go to sleep or I'm going to kill you." Sakura snarled. Sai remained silent for the rest of the night and Sakura smiled as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *


	3. The Morning After

Chapter Three: The Morning After

I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

Sorry it took so long to update. I've been busy.

* * *

Sakura grunted as she was awakened by the sounds of a brush scraping a surface. She opened one emerald eye and then the other one. "What are you doing?" Sakura asked around a yawn. "Painting you sleeping." Sai replied lightly. "Ugh. That's kinda creepy. Even for you." Sakura laughed a little. Sai shrugged. "You look peaceful in sleep and I wanted to capture that image. So I'm weird. So what?" He replied.

Sakura stretched lazily and got up after Sai finished painting her. She got some clothes together and took a shower. "Thanks for sacrificing your bed to me." Sakura said before she shut the door. "It's the least I can do." Sai replied as he hung the canvas to dry. Sakura snorted and shut the door. The dark haired artist heard the shower start and shrugged to himself. 'Whatever.' He thought.

Sakura blinked when Sai presented her with breakfast. "You cook?" She asked. "Duh. I live alone. Unlike Naruto and Sasuke I don't have the money to eat out all the time. I do useful things with my money. Like pay bills and buy groceries. And art supplies." Sai replied. Sakura grinned unrepentantly. "So you _are_ domestic." She teased. Sai flipped her the bird and Sakura laughed as they ate breakfast together.

Sakura sighed tiredly as she talked to the funeral director. "I want them cremated. There wasn't much left of them anyway. That way I can give them a proper burial." She said. "Yes Haruno-san that's fine but how will you pay for it?" The funeral parlor attendant asked. "Don't be stupid. I'll be paying cash." Sakura replied frostily. "Of course." The man replied sheepishly. Sai watched silently. "It seems that you're either paranoid you'll be ripped off or incredibly greedy. If you ask her how she's paying you could raise the price for profit." He said finally. Sakura turned and glared at the man. "Is that what you were planning to do?" She asked icily. "N-no! Of c-course not!" The man squeaked indignantly, his tone giving it away. "I see. Well I'll take this matter to Hokage-sama if I must and tell her that you're cheating customers." Sakura said quietly. "You are the apprentice of Hokage-sama?" The man paled. "That's right. I'm her apprentice until she deems my training complete." Sakura replied. The man bowed. "Forgive me Haruno-san. Allow me to give you a discount for your honored parents' cremation." The man simpered. Sakura nodded. "I want them ready to bury in three days. If not, I will have my parents' remains shipped to another funeral home and perhaps there I will get my request." She replied coolly. "Yes Haruno-san. It will be done." The man gulped.

"That wasn't throwing your political weight around at all." Sai said blandly as the two strolled toward the bridge for training with their other teammates. "I won't be cheated just so my parents can rest in peace." Sakura replied quietly as they passed several friends by with a wave. They didn't bother her because they knew she was in mourning. It was all over the village about Sakura's parents and she could care less as long as there wasn't any trouble about it.

"Hey Sakura-chan. How are you holding up?" Naruto asked anxiously. "I'm fine. I just arranged for their funeral. I should be able to bury them in three days." Sakura replied. "So you're ok now?" Naruto asked. "I'll be fine. I'm dealing with everything as it comes." Sakura replied again. "You were kind of scary yesterday Sakura. We've never seen you like that before." Sasuke said. Sakura shrugged. "We all deal with death differently. If it wasn't my parents I wouldn't have freaked out so badly." She replied. "Team 7 has the day off today." Kakashi appeared suddenly. "What?! But we've been waiting here for two hours!" Naruto howled. "Sorry. Better luck next time." Kakashi disappeared. Sakura snorted and shrugged. "C'mon Sai. You're low on groceries again anyway and I have money to spare." She said. Sai shrugged too and followed her as the pinkette left.

"They're an odd couple don't you think?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded. "I thought they hated each other to be honest Teme." He agreed.

Sakura hummed softly to herself and she and Sai shopped together for his apartment. "You two look like a domestic married couple." A familiar voice said. "Hey Ino-pig." Sakura greeted. "Hey Forehead. So do you want to come out with me and the girls tonight? You could use the stress relief." Ino invited. "Sure." Sakura replied. "Awesome. Meet us out front of Lunar at seven. Kunoichi get in free tonight." Ino said. "Ok." Sakura replied. Ino left the two alone and Sai raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure that's wise?" He asked. "Yeah. I need some time with my girlfriends." Sakura replied with a smile. "Alright. I'll trust you in this matter Sakura." Sai said. "Thanks." Sakura smiled again and Sai felt his heart twist.

The two finished shopping and headed home.

* * *

Chapter three is here. It's a little longer I hope to make up for my absence. Enjoy ^_^


	4. Life Goes On

Chapter Four: Life Goes On

I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

Sorry it took so long to update. I've been busy.

* * *

Sai blinked when he saw Sakura walk up his wall. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked eloquently. Sakura looked at him from her perch. "Training." She replied as if he were a particularly dumb brand of moron. Dumber than Naruto sometimes. Sai glared at the idea. "Why train inside?" He asked. "It's raining outside." Sakura replied again. "Don't we have indoor training grounds for that purpose?" Sai persisted. Sakura began doing situps on his ceiling and Sai sighed. "Yes but I don't want to go there yet. Besides, I can't really train there. I nearly got banned because of my chakra punches." She replied with a light laugh.

Sai nodded. "I guess that's a good reason." He said. Sakura rolled her eyes and continued with her warm-up exercises. "You could join me if you wanted." She said. "No thank you." Sai declined. "Afraid you can't handle it?" Sakura taunted. Sai's dark eyes narrowed at the taunt and he stood up. "You are so on." He snapped. Sakura snorted. "You couldn't even begin to keep up with my warm-up schedule." She continued to taunt the usually passive artist. Sai marched up the wall and started doing situps with her. "Fuck you. I can do anything you can. I was a fucking Root Anbu." He snapped. Sakura smirked. "Shall we make this interesting then?" She asked. "Bring it." Sai retorted. "Ok. If I win, and by win I mean you wuss out, you have to do the next six missions in drag." Sakura said. "And if _I_ win and by win I mean _not_ wuss out what do I get?" Sai demanded. "What do you want?" Sakura asked.

Sai smirked. "I want you to do the next six missions as scantily clad as possible." He replied. "Fine." Sakura said easily. "Fine." Sai echoed. The two got started on Sakura's warm-up exercises both blissfully unaware that their fellow teammates were spying on them.

"What are they doing Teme?" Naruto asked. "Probably Sakura's warm-ups." Sasuke replied. "But she has brutal warm-ups!" Naruto whined. "Yeah well maybe if you weren't such a dobe, you could do them." Sasuke snapped. "You can't do them either teme." Naruto sneered. Kakashi rolled his eyes and sighed. "Shut up. I can't read lips with you two juveniles jabbering in my ears." He said. Kakashi was glad he wore a mask because the other two would flip if they could see the grin on his face. 'Things are about to get very interesting around here.' He thought gleefully.

Sai wanted to face palm so badly. He had forgotten just how brutal Sakura's warm-ups were. And now he was smacking himself mentally in the face repeatedly as he gasped through the thousand pushups he was suffering through. 'This is merely for my pride.' He thought as he continued. Sakura wasn't even breaking a sweat and Sai wanted to punch her or...well he was stopping that thought right in its tracks.

"Still with me honey?" Sakura asked sweetly. "Yes." Sai growled. "As soon as we're done with the pushups, we're going to the indoor training grounds to run a thousand laps." Sakura said. Sai choked back a snarl and wondered if she was doing this as some twisted form of revenge for annoying her the night before. Sakura grinned evilly. "You can quit you know. No one will think less of you if you do. Naruto and Sasuke couldn't even keep up with my training regiment." She said sympathetically. "Fuck. You." Sai bit off. "Oh if only you would." Sakura mumbled under her breath. "What?" Sai demanded. "Nothing." Sakura replied cheerfully.

Sai dropped to his knees halfway through the laps. "I give. Fuck it. I give." He gasped as he flopped onto his back. Sakura tutted and stopped next to him. "You lasted longer than Sasuke and Naruto. But you totally wimped out before Neji and Kiba." She said. Sai jumped up and glared at her. "I won't be beaten by a shemale and a mutt." He snarled. Sakura took off again and Sai followed her. 'What the fuck have I just done?' He thought.

Sakura stretched after their run and grinned. "One last warmup. If you complete this one, you'll win." She dangled the prize in front of his nose shamelessly. And like an idiot, Sai leapt for it with his proverbial claws fully extended. "Bring it." He said. Sakura chuckled. "Ok." She replied. Sakura picked up a pair of blades and tossed one toward Sai. "Sword katas. If you can survive an hour and a half of these, you'll win the bet." She said. Sai grinned. "Sword katas I can do." He replied. "We'll see." Sakura hummed.

The pinkette was actually surprised Sai lasted the whole hour and a half. "Wow. You lasted the whole hour and a half. Only TenTen managed to do that." Sakura said cheerfully. "I won right?" Sai demanded. "Yeah. You won." Sakura replied. "Good." Sai said. He wobbled out of the room and teleported home. Sakura smirked. 'Oh Sai. Your winnings are gonna be a double-edged sword. You'll find out soon enough.' She thought merrily.

* * *

Chapter four is here. Enjoy ^_^


	5. What the Fuck was I Thinking! Pt 1

Chapter Five: What the Fuck Was I Thinking?! Pt 1

I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

Sasuke may seem like a dick, and he is for the most part, but he honestly cares about his teammates even though he never acts like it.

* * *

"Sakura? Sai? We have a mission." Sasuke said through the door. Sakura grunted as a scroll hit the wood with a soft thud. "Hold still. I'm nearly done." Sai said. Sakura obeyed and Sai put the finishing touches on the painting. "Done. Let's get ready." He said.

"Where the hell is Sakura?" Sasuke demanded. "She'll be along momentarily." Sai replied. Sakura arrived with a trench coat on and smiled cheekily. "Sorry I'm late boys. I had to get ready for the mission." She said. "That wasn't part of the bet." Sai scolded. "Oh just you wait Sai. I'm gonna fulfill the bet." Sakura replied with a grin. Kakashi showed up and Sakura continued to grin as they set off.

"Man it's hot." Sakura complained an hour into their run. "If you took that stupid coat off you wouldn't be so hot." Sasuke snorted. Sakura nodded. "You're right Sasuke." She agreed. The pinkette took her trench coat off and Sasuke slammed gut-first into an overhanging branch. "What the fuck are you wearing?!" He howled in pain and shock. Sakura had on a skirt that barely hid her underwear from the world and a few black strips of fabric across her chest to cover her breasts. "What? I am fulfilling my end of the bet. I lost so I have to dress this way." Sakura sniffed as she continued to run. Kakashi chuckled silently to himself. 'I knew this would be fun.' He thought merrily.

Sai groaned and buried his face in his hands. 'How could I be so stupid?' He thought as he watched Sasuke salivate over Sakura like a dog in heat. The dark haired artist had the strong and nearly uncontrollable urge to slam his fist into Sasuke's face so he'd stop staring at his female...'Whoa! Hold that thought buddy. She's not your female. She's your female _teammate_. Yeah. That's it.' Sai thought furiously. Naruto watched his three teammates with a raised golden eyebrow while Kakashi nearly choked on his snickers. "What's going on?" Naruto asked the masked ninja.

"A very twisted courtship to be sure Naruto." Kakashi replied. They continued on their way and Naruto looked up at the sky. "You might want to put that coat back on Sakura-chan. It's gonna rain soon." He said. "That's fine. I could use the soaking anyway. It's fucking hot as hell out here." Sakura replied. Naruto nodded and a few minutes later, the sky opened up and dropped tons of water on them...(Just kidding.) Sakura turned her face up to the rain and her lips tilted up in a smile that threw her teammates.

Sai watched the pinkette for a moment and his eyes warmed. "Are you happy today Sakura?" He asked softly. "Yes. I am happy today." Sakura replied. "Good." Sai said. Sakura hummed a soft song her mother used to sing to her when she was a little girl and stopped to dance in the rain. "You're going to make us late for the mission." Sasuke complained. Sakura opened her eyes and leveled Sasuke with a haunting stare. "We'll be fine. We're not really in much of a hurry since we're not using chakra so I think I'm entitled to a little bit of happiness." She replied. The pinkette twirled in the rain until she was a blur of skin, dark clothes and bright pink hair. "Sakura used to take ballet as a child. Her parents wanted her to be ready for the shinobi life. It gives her an advantage in Taijustu to be sure because she's so flexible thanks to the strict training of dancing." Kakashi said as his other students watched their only female teammate. "It's beautiful." Naruto said. "Indeed it is. She was a ballet prodigy." Kakashi agreed. "Why did she stop going?" Sasuke asked. "She didn't. The teacher gave her a hiatus because of her parents." Kakashi replied.

Sakura executed a perfect leaping pirouette and landed gracefully on one foot. "You've gotten better at that Sakura-chan." Kakashi said. "I practiced until my feet bled and I was exhausted." Sakura replied. "It paid off. You did well." Kakashi said. Sakura beamed. "Thank you Kakashi-sensei." She replied. "We'll make camp for tonight. Sakura there's a natural hot springs nearby if you want to take a bath." Kakashi said. "Thank you again Kakashi-sensei." Sakura replied as she took her bag and headed in the direction of the heat source. "Keep your eyes off Sakura-chan Teme. She's not a piece of meat you can drool over like a moron." Naruto warned darkly as he pinned the Uchiha with a nearly red glare. "It's not like she's your property either Dobe." Sasuke replied. "I see her like family. Don't fuck with me or I'll kill you." Naruto growled. Sai ignored the two arguing boys and used the sketch he took earlier of Sakura in a twirl to make another painting of her. "One would think you were obsessed with her." Kakashi commented. Sai shrugged. "She looks good on canvas." He replied.

Sakura returned to camp in an old t-shirt she stole from someone and yawned. "Goodnight." She said. "Goodnight Sakura-chan." Kakashi replied. "Wake me for third watch." Sakura said. "Alright." Kakashi lied. He always let her sleep because she needed it. "Seriously sensei. Wake me up." Sakura said. "I will." Kakashi replied. "Liar." Sakura said. Kakashi shrugged slightly. Sakura huffed and disappeared into her tent. Kakashi took a seat near the entrance to her sleeping area and the boys turned in as well.

* * *

Chapter five is here. Enjoy ^_^


End file.
